Red Christmas Shoes
by tjp
Summary: A young family comes to Dodge at Christmas. The boy sees a pair of red shoes in a store window and wants them for his mama for Christmas.


This story was inspired by the song "Christmas Shoes" which for those of you who are familiar with the song will know the story is sad.

This is not for profit and I don't own any of the characters except those I created.

**Red Christmas Shoes**

**Mr. Lathrop**

It was near closing time two days before Christmas. As I was placing the day's earnings into the bank bag, I noticed a young boy of about six staring at a pair of shoes in the store window. Laying the bag down, I started for the door, but before I could cross the room the boy was gone.

Going to the window, I stared down at the shoes. Just looking at them brought tears to my eyes. I wasn't sure why I had decided to put them on display. As I gazed at them, they brought to mind tender heartbreaking memories of the last Christmas with my wife.

Hester had been so sick that fall with pneumonia. Not being able to shake it, I could tell by Thanksgiving that her time on earth was growing shorter. We had been married for over twenty year, but weren't blessed with children. Our lives had consisted of the general store we owned in a small Missouri town and our rooms above it. She had loved interacting with the people and perusing the catalogs for new merchandise that we sold. That's how the satiny red shoes came to be that last Christmas.

It was just a few days past Thanksgiving. The store was closed and we were warm and cozy in our rooms above. Having just finished supper, I cleaned up and sat down by the fire. Hester was dozing on the settee close by me, a catalog lying open on the floor by her. I could see a page filled with shoes. Picking it up, I saw she had circled a picture of a pair of shoes. Looking closer, she had also circled the color red. Right then, I decided to order them and hoped they came before it was too late.

The shoes were more like delicate slippers than the button shoes the ladies wore, but they were a rich red which was unusual for a prairie town. Hester loved red and had said they looked so comfortable and would be great for dancing. Before she got so sick, I remembered her saying she wanted them for the barn dance the week before Christmas. A dance I knew she would never go to, but wanted her to have the shoes anyway.

Thankfully, the shoes came on Christmas Eve just in time for Hester to see them. I had lovingly slipped them on her feet. She looked at me with love and smiled as she passed away. For whatever reason, I kept the shoes packing them away with her quilts.

After she died, I decided to move farther west. So when spring came, I sold the store with all the merchandise and headed west having picked Dodge City as my new home. That had been ten years ago. Until just a few days ago, the shoes had stayed hid away in the wooden chest with the quilts Hester had made. Then for some reason, something had urged me to bring the red shoes out and place them in the window for sale. It was a strong feeling that they were needed for a very special purpose and would affect several people this Christmas season.

Shaking myself out of the sadness, I looked out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy, but he was nowhere in sight. Walking back to the counter, I finished closing up and climbed the back stairs for the evening.

**Matt**

It was two days before Christmas and all I had bought for Kitty was beautiful blue lacy gown and robe that would bring out the deep blue of her eyes. I had purchased it on a trip to Topeka for a trial. Of course, that would need to be our private gift. I still wanted to get her something I could put under the tree in the Long Branch for the party on Christmas Eve. I had hinted around hoping she would give me some ideas, but so far nothing. Every time I would hint, she would give me that gorgeous grin with a twinkle in her eye and say nothing.

We had been enjoying a quiet beer at the back table, but it was time for me to go on my rounds.

"Well, Kitty, I had better go make rounds. See ya later."

"Okay, cowboy. Be careful."

As I was walking toward to south end of town, I noticed a young boy run away from Mr. Lathrop's store front. Deciding I had better check it out, I hurried my steps to catch up with him. He darted down an alley toward the run down part of town. As I turned the corner, I saw him enter the old Willis shack that hadn't been used in several years. I could see a shadow through the cracked window and the flicker of a fire in the old fireplace. I was surprised that it still drafted.

Going to the door, I heard quiet voices. I knocked several times before the door finally opened to a young boy of about six.

"What do you want mister? We don't need you here and I ain't done nothin' wrong. So just git."

In almost a whisper, I heard someone speak.

"Tommy, don't talk like that. Invite whoever it is in."

With a guarded look, the young boy slowly opened the door just enough to let me through.

Once my eyes adjusted to dimness in the room, I saw a young woman lying on a small bed near the fire with a sleeping baby by her side. The baby looked to be about eight months old and had curly red hair.

"Ma'am, my name is Matt Dillon. I'm the marshal here in Dodge. When I saw your boy come this way, I thought maybe you all might need help."

Even with a fire, the room was cold from all the cracks in the walls. The woman and baby were covered with a thin blanket and I couldn't see much in the way of food.

"Mister, I told you we don't need you." The boy said as he headed toward the door to let me out.

I could tell the woman was very sick. She was thin and gaunt. I wasn't sure about the sleeping child. Rather than insist on some answers, I decided to go get Doc and gather some food, warm clothes, and blankets.

"How long have you all been staying here?"

"Marshal, we've not been here long, but if it's a problem that we stay here we can move on," whispered the woman as she started to rise.

Despite whispering, talking sent her into a racking cough.

"No ma'am, it's fine. Please lay back down. The shack has been abandoned for some time, but I could find you a warmer place to stay."

Shaking her head no, she lay back down, the cough finally settling.

"Mama, we can stay here. I will find wood for the fire and get work for food. We don't need his help."

"Son, its okay to let people help especially with your mother sick."

"I'm not your son, don't call me that."

"Ma'am, I'll be back in a while to check on you," I said and left.

Walking quickly, I headed toward Doc's hoping he was in the office. Going up the stairs and through the door, I found him sitting at his desk reading one of his medical books.

"Hello Doc."

"Matt, what brings you up my way."

"I found a young woman and two children living in the old Willis shack. She looks pretty sick. I thought you might go take a look at her and the kids. The oldest is about six and is very stubborn. The baby looked to be about eight months old. She was asleep next to her mother. I'll go to Lathrop's and get some supplies."

"Matt, go see if Kitty can come go with me. Might make the young mother feel more comfortable."

"Okay, Doc. See you shortly."

As I came down the stairs, I ran into Festus at the bottom.

"Festus, something's come up, would you do rounds."

"Sure thang, Matthew. Ya need me ta do anythang else."

"No, just that and watch the jail if need be."

When I came to the Long Branch doors, I looked in to see if Kitty was still downstairs. The room was virtually empty except for a lone drunk, Sam, and Kitty.

As I looked over the doors, Kitty raised her eyes toward me and smiled.

"What can I do for you, Matt?"

"Kitty, Doc would like some help. He's going to check on a young family in the old Willis place. He was getting some things together then head that way. I'm going to Lathrop's for some supplies. I'll stop back by and walk you over there if that's okay."

"Sure Matt. I'll go up and change. I should be ready when you get back."

"Thanks, Kitty."

With that, I left and walked quickly to Lathrop's. I knew he would be easy to raise and that Jonas was away for the holidays. Plus it was in front of Lathrop's that I had seen the boy and I was curious as to what he was staring at through the window before he ran away.

When I reached the story, I banged on the door until finally I saw light coming from the back.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

"Oh, it's you, marshal. What can I do for you?"

"I need some supplies for a young mother and two kids. They are living over in the old Willis place."

"Is one of the children a boy about six, Matt?"

"Yes. I guess you saw him at your window earlier."

"Yea, I thought he might come in, but when I started for the door he ran away."

"Mr. Lathrop, do you know what he was looking at?"

"I placed a pair of red shoes in the window a few days ago and I think that's what had caught his eye."

"Red shoes?"

"Marshal, it's a long story and one I would rather not get into right now. Now about those supplies."

"Well, they need blankets, warm clothes for the mother, the boy, and a baby about eight months old also some food and milk if you have any."

As he gathered the supplies, I wondered over to the window and looked at the shoes. They were beautiful red satin slippers. Something I knew Kitty would love and she had a dress that they would go perfect with. Since, I wanted another gift or two for her maybe the shoes would work. They were still a little more personal than I would like for the party, but not as much as the robe and gown. I decided that once the family was taken care of, I would come back and buy the shoes. I also walked over to the jewelry and looked at the rings. Something had been urging me to step away from the badge and make things permanent with Kitty. Shaking my head, I didn't know why those ideas had been niggling at me. I didn't think I was quite ready for that, yet the feelings were invading my thoughts and as well my dreams.

"Marshal, I have your things ready," Mr. Lathrop said bringing me back to the reason I was there.

"Thanks! Put it on my bill and I'll settle up later."

Taking the box of supplies, I headed back to the Long Branch. When I reached there, Sam met me at the door.

"Marshal, Miss Kitty left already. Said she would see you there."

"Okay Sam, thanks."

Walking down the street, I stopped at the jail to check on Festus and tell him what was going on and then moved on to the Willis shack.

I knocked on the door and then pushed it open walking in with the supplies. Doc was bent over the young mother. I could hear her breathing from the door. Someone had placed more wood on the fire and Kitty was sitting on an old settee nearby holding the baby. The look of love and longing on her beautiful face was priceless. Again thoughts of home and family entered my mind, but I shook it away.

The boy was sitting next to Kitty, but I could tell he really wanted to be over making sure Doc wasn't hurting his mother. Such sadness and hardship was on his countenance and I couldn't even imagine what this young family had been through.

Looking over at me, Kitty smiled and with her eyes encouraged me over.

"Were you able to get some milk, Matt? Tommy said his mother fed the baby earlier, but she that she had cried herself to sleep. I doubt that the mother had much milk to give."

"Yes, Mr. Lathrop had some milk and also sent a couple of baby bottles. I'll go fix one."

"No, here, you hold the baby. I want to see what else he sent. I need to change her diaper and clothes. She really needs a bath, but that will have to wait."

Without pause, Kitty placed the baby in my arms and walked across the room to where I had sat the box. Calling for Tommy, she gave him a warm coat and socks. I was surprised that he was being so receptive especially the way he had acted before, but then Kitty has a way with people especially children, I thought smiling.

Doc still hadn't spoken, but I could tell things weren't good. I would have to talk with Tommy and see if there was any family I could contact.

Looking down at the baby, I was overwhelmed with emotions. Gazing back up was a beautiful red haired, blue eyed doll. She could have easily been mine and Kitty's.

"I see she's awake, Cowboy."

"Yea"

"I have a bottle for her. We need a pan and water to warm it, but since we don't would you hold it near enough to the fire to warm it a little? Just don't get it to warm. I am going to change her diaper and clothes."

Taking the baby from me, Kitty placed a blanket on the sofa and laid the baby down. Quickly, she removed her clothes putting on a fresh diaper followed by a warm gown and socks and then wrapping her in the blanket.

"She's an awful good baby Kitty. I'm sure she has to be hungry, but she's so still."

"Babies are astute in picking up on their surroundings. Plus from the look of her, I would say she was used to going without."

Handing Kitty the warmed milk, she sat down and offered it to the baby. At first, she refused, but Kitty coaxed her and finally she grabbed the nipple and wouldn't let go,

Looking at Kitty's face, as she watched the baby eat, I saw her eyes were glistening with tears and desire.

**Doc**

When I reached the old shack, I knocked. After a bit, the young boy Matt told me about opened the door.

"What do you want, old man?"

I could see fear in his eyes, but he was trying to cover it up with spirit and strength.

"Young man, I'm Doctor Adams. Marshal Dillon told me your mother was sick so I came to check on her."

I could tell he wanted to send me away, but concern for his mother encouraged him to let me enter,

As soon as I walked into the old Willis place, I knew the young mother didn't have a lot of time. I could hear her labored breathing across the room. My guess was she had pneumonia and had been putting her children's needs ahead of her own. The baby was still sleeping by her side.

Walking toward her, I felt a hand on my arm. Looking down at the boy, I saw the sadness in his eyes and knew he was aware of the situation.

"Please help her. We don't have but a few pennies, but she's all my sister and I have. Our pa is dead and there is no one else. We sold all we had and were headed west for a new start. This is as far as the money would bring us."

"How long have you been here?"

"We came in on the stage last night. I found this place right away. It took some coaxing to get mama to stay here, but I told her Emilie needed someplace warm and dry. I checked the fireplace to make sure it was okay and then found some wood to burn."

His face turned red when he mentioned the wood which told me it came off someone's winter supply.

"You sit over by the fire and let me check on your mama. The marshal and a friend of mine will be here soon to help. What's your mama's name, Tommy?"

"Julie Marks, sir."

Just as I reached the bed, there was a knock on the door and Kitty walked in.

"Glad you're here, Kitty. Could you come and take the baby so I can examine the mother?"

"Sure Doc."

Getting a chair from the rickety table, I put it by the bed and sat down taking Julie's wrist in my hand I checked her pulse. I didn't like what I felt or the labored breathing. Placing the stethoscope bell on her chest and listening told me all I needed to know. The pneumonia was so far advanced there was nothing I could do but keep her comfortable. It was going to be a very sad Christmas for this family.

While I was sitting by her side deciding how to break the news to Tommy, I heard Matt come in the room. He and Kitty were taking care of the baby's needs and getting the boy into a warm coat and socks. I turned and saw a sight that I had only seen in my dreams, Matt and Kitty with a family. The picture it portrayed permeating the house with warmth and love.

Retrieving a blanket from the box, I went back over to the young mother. As I covered her with the blanket, she opened her eyes.

"Julie, I am Doctor Adams, a friend of Marshal Dillon's. He asked me to come."

Sitting back down on the chair, I took her hand.

Trying to sit up and barely able to talk, she frantically asked, "Where's my baby and son?"

Moving aside so she could see, she went from frantic to peaceful when she saw Kitty and Matt with the baby and Tommy.

"My prayers have been answered. I prayed I would find a couple to take my children after I'm gone, but it seems like they have found us." She barely the words out before she collapsed back on the bed.

At that moment, I knew that no matter what happened after she passed away, she would go believing that Matt and Kitty were the answer to her prayers.

Moving over the fire, Tommy looked over at his mother and then at me. "Can I go sit by her?"

"Yes, Tommy, I think that would be a good idea."

After he walked away, I looked at Kitty and Matt. Kitty looked so natural holding the baby. The radiance on her face and the sparkle in her eye was evident despite the circumstances.

"How is she, Doc?"

"Not good, Kitty. She could go at any time."

"Oh, Doc!" tears filling her eyes.

"She's so bad I don't want to move her. We will just have to keep this place as warm as possible. Unless an emergency arises, I plan to spend most of my time here."

"What about the children?"

"I was hoping, Kitty that you would be willing to take the baby, but I think Tommy should be allowed to stay here with her. We can always bring the baby back if she wakes and wants to see her."

At that moment, Tommy came over to the group on the settee. Looking at me, he said, "She's dying isn't she Doc."

Taking him by the shoulders, I looked him square in the eye and treated him like the man he had been and wanted to be for his mama.

"Yes, Tommy, she is. I am sorry, but there isn't anything I can do for her."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Do you think she will last until then?"

"I don't know son, but you can stay here with her. If it's alright with you, Miss Kitty is going to take Emilie home with her where she will be warmer."

Looking at Kitty, he said, "You'll bring her back if mama wants to see her right."

"You bet, Tommy."

During all of this, Matt had listened and watch without a word. I wondered what was going through his mind, but knew now was not the time to ask. I just hoped his thoughts were along the same as mine for this family.

**Kitty**

Reflecting on the moment that Doc had placed the baby in my arms, it had felt so right. Like coming home. I felt bad that her mother was so sick and would miss out on this little one growing up, but it was like an angel was there working a miracle in our lives. When Matt came in and I placed her in his arms, the feelings just became stronger. Someone high up was at work in all of this and through the sadness I could see joy.

"Miss Kitty," Tommy said shaking my arm.

"What honey?"

"Doc said if it was alright with me, you could take Emilie home with you where she would be warm."

"Is that going to be okay with you?"

"Yes ma'am. I can tell just from watching you that you will take good care of her. He also said I could stay here with mama."

"Tommy, I think your mama would like that. Even though she is asleep, I think she will know that you are here, but remember you are welcome to come stay with your sister if you want."

He glanced over to the bed at the woman who had given him birth. The sadness and wisdom I saw in that young face made my heart break. Suddenly, he looked at me with a look of wonder on his face.

"Miss Kitty, my mama loves me so and I want to do something special for her. Earlier today, I saw a pair of shiny red shoes in a store window. Do you think my mama would like them? I think she would look so pretty wearing them and I know they were just her size."

"Sweetheart, I think your mama would look beautiful in the red shoes and they would be special coming from her very precious boy."

With that, Tommy walked over to the bed carefully sitting down next to his mama taking her delicate hand in his small one. Doc sat nearby. I could tell he was hurting because there was nothing he could do. In the short time we all had known one another; a bond had formed so strong that it felt like we had been a family for years.

As I was gathering the baby's things to go home, Matt walked in. Doc went over to him with an update on Julie. He really was surprised she was still with us. I felt like something or someone was keeping her alive. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit. Whatever it was, she was hanging on.

After speaking to Doc, Matt came over to me.

"Kitty, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I was just going to gather some of the baby's things. I want to get her home and bathed before she wants to eat again."

"Well, ma'am, I am here to escort you."

Picking up what I needed, I handed the items to Matt. I wrapped the baby tightly with the blanket and we headed for the door.

Looking back at the poignant scene, I said, "Doc, let us know if there are any changes," then we left.

**Matt**

Escorting Kitty home, I helped her get water warmed for the baby's bath. Once that was done, she handed her to me and went to the other room to get ready for bed herself.

Sitting down in the chair by the fire, I looked down into her sparkling blue eyes at the innocence of what she was about to lose. It gave me the desire to love and protect her for the rest of her life along with Tommy and Kitty.

"Hey, Cowboy. You look deep in thought. Want to share."

"Not right now. I need to go and check in with Festus. Then probably stop back in with Doc and the boy."

"Will you be back?"

Thinking about it, I probably shouldn't since Kitty had the baby, but I really needed to hold her close. Something was changing within me that I really didn't understand, yet I did too. My priorities were changing.

With my hesitation, I think she thought I was going to tell her no. She reached down to take the baby so I could leave, but I pulled her down close enough to give her a light kiss. Then I handed her the baby and got up.

"Yea, I'll be back in about an hour."

Laying the baby down in the middle of her bed and placing pillows around her, Kitty came over to me wrapping her small arms around my large waist. She looked up and our eyes met.

"I love you, Cowboy."

"I love you too, Kitty."

Pulling her close, I leaned down and kissed her with all the pent up feelings within me. Moving back, I kissed her again softly and walked out the door. I could hear the baby starting to fuss as I went down the back stairs.

Somehow I knew that before Christmas was over, things would totally change for us. It wouldn't be just a dying mother with two kids needing help. It would be much more.

**Doc**

Tommy and I both sat diligently by his mama's side throughout the night. Surprisingly, there wasn't much change. Julie's breathing was still labored and her heart rate was slowing ever so gradually, but she was still with us.

Matt had come back once last night to check on things after he took Kitty and the baby home. Over the last twenty-four hours, I could see changes happening within Matt. I just had to believe a miracle was taking place not just in him, but all around us.

Earlier, Festus had brought some breakfast for Tommy and me with some broth for Julie. I tried to get some of the broth into her, but she just couldn't handle it.

After Tommy ate, he went and kneeled next to his mama. As I sat by the fire listening to the words he spoke to her, my heart was breaking.

"Mama, I know that the angels are coming soon to take you to Heaven with Jesus."

Such wisdom coming from someone so young brought tears to my eyes.

"It's Christmas Eve, mama. I don't want you to be sad or worried. Mama, the angels told me that Emilie and I will be loved and taken care of."

Then I heard him saying something about some red shoes. Wasn't sure what that was about, but I listened with curiosity. I had told him that I didn't think she would last much longer. I knew it was strange to talk about such things to a six year old, but he was so much older and wiser than his age.

"Mama, I saw the red shoes in a store window the other day. They are so pretty, mama. Remember how you told pa, that all you wanted was some red slippers to wear to the Christmas dance. I know you won't be going to a dance now, but I want you to have those red shoes, Mama."

As I watched Julie, she just smiled at every word he said. The love radiating from her filled the room.

"Doc, do I have time to run an errand? She'll be here when I get back won't she Doc. Mama's just got to hang on a little longer. I've got something I need to do for her. Tell Mama I will be back soon. Okay, Doc."

And with that, out the door he ran.

The voice was so weak that I barely heard Julie speak, but thankfully I did and went to her side.

Sitting down and leaning close so I could hear, she said to me using almost all the breath she had. "Doc, the angels have told me that my children will be taken care of and that I can go peacefully with them."

"Julie, you don't have to worry. I will find a good family for them."

"No Doc," she whispered as her eyes closed.

I leaned down to make sure she was still breathing. She was, but barely. I hoped Tommy would hurry.

Without opening her eyes, she uttered Kitty and Matt and then was silent.

**Tommy**

When Doc told me it wouldn't be much longer, I knew I had to get the red shoes for her before she went to meet Jesus. She loved the color red and as long as I could remember, she always asked for red shoes for Christmas.

I hurried out the door and back to the store where I had seen them hoping they were still there. As I got there, I looked in the window and there were the red shoes. Rushing toward the door I didn't see the marshal coming and almost collided with him.

**Matt**

"Sorry, marshal, but I am in a hurry to get something for my mama."

"Did Doc send you, Tommy?"

"No sir, it's something I want to get."

As I held the door for Tommy, he went inside and over to the window. Looking back at the store owner, he said, "Mister, I want to buy these red shoes. How much are the shoes?"

I had walked over to the counter talking to Mr. Lathrop, so we both almost didn't hear him.

I was getting ready to tell Mr. Lathrop that I wanted to buy the red shoes for Kitty. When Tommy ran over to the counter holding the satiny red shoes.

"How much mister?" he said as he laid all his money on the counter. It consisted of a nickel and two pennies.

"I really need to buy these shoes, sir. You see they are for my mama. She is sick and Doc said she won't last much longer. She has always wanted a pair of red shoes and I want her to look pretty when the angels come and take her to Heaven. Please mister, how much are the shoes?"

"Son, I don't need your money. These red shoes were a gift to my wife one Christmas Eve as she waited for the angels. Like you, I wanted her to look pretty when she went to Heaven. Take them and hurry back to your mama."

In that moment, listening to Tommy talk about his mama and the angels, and how he wanted her to look pretty in the red shoes when she went to Heaven, I saw the true meaning of Christmas. He taught me that the magic of Christmas was about love and family.

As I watched, Tommy run out of the store with the shoes held lovingly in his hands, I hoped he made it to his mama before it was too late.

I knew then what to get Kitty for Christmas. Something that she had wanted for a long time and I had denied her of it.

Walking over to the display case, perusing the merchandise, I saw exactly what I wanted.

Mr. Lathrop walked over and asked, "Marshal may I help you?"

Yes, Mr. Lathrop, I would like that." Pointing to a gold ring with a small diamond.

Looking up with a smile on his face, he took the ring from its place and laid it in my palm.

I think the angels had been working on all of us as we worked together to help a young mother and her children.

If Kitty would have me, I wanted to give her the love and family that she deserved. I didn't think it would be hard to talk her into a readymade family. We both had fallen in love with Emilie and Tommy. It was as if Julie was guided to Dodge to teach us all the true meaning of Christmas.

**The End**


End file.
